


Pressure

by InsaneRedDragon



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: Inspired by this plot bunny from Elletromil:
Okay but Merhartwin fic where Harry is blindfolded and tied to the bed and the only way he can figure out which of his lover is doing what is by comparing the size of their hands as they touch him





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> Harry's arm bindings are like [these ones](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e0/7f/e2/e07fe2fb99d0b66f861b03f88a03c004.jpg), then they are strapped to the bed. (NSFW Link)

The room is quiet but not silent. Harry’s hearing is always sharp, but now even more so with the blindfold throwing the world into darkness. He hears the whisper of the curtains moving in the breeze from the open window; the sound of birds and car motors and the murmur of people somewhere in the distance. 

He opens and closes his fists, pulling at the rope tying his wrists tight to his body. It’s involuntary, his training kicking in even though Harry knows he won’t find any weak points, doesn’t really want to.

A noise to his left draws his attention and he turns his head, eyes open and seeking blindly behind the fabric covering them. He feels a warm hand settle over his sternum and press, pushing him firmly down into the mattress, and his body immediately relaxes. 

It’s Merlin’s, the hand large and skin soft, spanning wide across his chest. Harry exhales gently as the pressure continues for a moment more, Merlin always knowing exactly how to ground Harry in the moment.

It's as the pressure of Merlin’s hand eases that Harry realizes there is another hand resting just on top of his shin, cool and calloused. The fingers feel small, smaller than his or Merlin’s. “Eggsy,” Harry breathes, and the hand tightens against his leg for just a beat before it's gone.

For a moment Harry is left unmoored, drifting alone in the expanse of their shared bed, and he struggles against the ropes pinning him down. But then there is the rustle of sheets and Harry feels four hands come to rest against his skin. Their touches are only barely there, fingertips ghosting over him, everywhere at once.

He knows Merlin is lying to his left, can feel the brush of his jumper along the side of his arm and the cool crispness of his trousers brushing his knee. Eggsy is sitting to his right, the faint scent of Harry’s own shampoo mixed with Eggsy’s sweat being carried across on the breeze. But on his body, with only the brush of their fingertips along his skin, he can’t tell what hand belongs to what man. It's altogether too little, and Harry craves more.

“Please.” It comes out as a broken plea, and Harry barely recognizes his own voice. He sounds vulnerable, and perhaps he is, naked and tied to the bed between his two fully dressed partners.

“We’re here,” Merlin assures, nose nudging Harry’s temple, and suddenly their hands are everywhere.

There is one hand laying against his hip, just above the rope binding his wrist. It's hot and he thinks it's Eggsy’s, curled possessively like he might somehow escape otherwise. There is a thumb rubbing circles into his thigh. Harry knows it’s Merlin’s, an ingrained habit whenever he’s within reach of Harry’s leg. Fingers are carding through his hair, and tracing over his ribs, and Harry is starting to think maybe it doesn’t matter which hand belongs to whom when they make him feel like his skin is burning from their touch.

“More,” Harry moans, and they oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [my tumblr](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/) for story snippets and other fandom goodness.


End file.
